Civil War: A Continued OC Tale
by Useli
Summary: One year has passed since the Winter War and Tercera Espada Tia Harribel was welcomed into the Soul Society. Since then things have gone down hill. The Soul Society is embroiled in a bloody Civil War and Tia Harribel and Daisuke Arata are thrust in the middle of it and both find themselves wondering...'Can there ever really be peace'. Sequel to "Winter War: An OC Tale"
1. Civil War and New Arrivals

A strong gust whips up a small showering of fresh snow. The flakes dance this way and that at the mercy of the wind before slowly floating earth-bound again only to repeat the process as another strong wind blows. But this is lost on the young Captain, who stares down at a bloody battlefield. The bodies of Shinigami lay buried in the snow, crimson pooling around them and staining the pure snow a vibrant crimson.

He senses the approach of another and glances over sharply at the woman, who stops at his side. "Shouldn't you be down there?" questions the woman, causing him to turn his amber gaze back down to the Shinigami below.

"Captains are forbidden from setting foot on the battlefield, Tia," replies the young Captain. She notices his hands balled tight, so fight that blood drips from his knuckles at his finger-nails cut into his palms. "Central Forty-Six hasn't given the damn order even though we're in the middle of a full blown civil war." The Shark Queen turns her sea-green eyes down to the Shinigami as well. Members of the Fifth Division, her Division, as well as the rebels fight tooth and claw to push each other back.

Though, it's obvious that the training and conditioning both Tia and Daisuke drilled into their Division is going to decide the battle in their favor. Things had gone bad so quickly. It had started as little more then a few small disturbances in the Rukon...and that had escalated into riots against the Shinigami and then into a full blown war against them.

If that weren't bad enough, worse was that no one could figure out who is leading the rebels or where they are acquiring their Zanpakuto. Even if they are just asauchi, it the possibility that one might imprint their soul on the blade is bad. With Captains and Lieutenants being forbidden by Central Forty-Six from setting foot on the battlefield and confined to simply directing their Division it would be disastrous if one of the enemy were to achieve a Shikai, unlikely as it is.

The Shark Queen places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "I understand that you want nothing more then to be down on the field leading those men and women but you cannot. Since becoming Captain of the Fifth Division you've taught them well, Daisuke. Now you have to let them stand on their own feet." He relaxes, a heavy sigh escaping him as he does.

"True. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't like it, either. As much as I don't like killing...these rebels are destabilizing the lives of innocent men, women and children in the Rukon districts. Many haven't even recovered fully from the damage of the Winter War."

"And we're becoming weaker by fighting amongst ourselves like this." Sensing the approach of a poorly hidden, weak Spiritual Pressure both glance back at the rebel charging them foolishly. Though Tia follows his every move, the man never sees the young Captain move, only feels his fist drive hard into his stomach. There are no words to describe the level of stupidity involved in rushing an Espada and a Captain without the ability to use even a Shikai.

The man drops face first to the snow, coughing violently from a blow that didn't even involve close to his full strength. The gap in power and experience between the rebel and the young Captain could never hope to be bridged and worse is the gap between the rebel and the Shark Queen. Tia approaches slowly, a strong wind whipping her woolen cloak this way and that along with Daisuke's haori. "As much as I hate to says this...shouldn't we finish him off?"

"No. We've just captured an enemy rebel, so we'll turn him over to the Second Division for interrogation."

"...Is that the word they're using now?"

"I suppose it helps to sleep at night," replies Daisuke grimly. Tia turns her back on the rebel, approaching the edge of the large cliff to look down at the battlefield again. The young Captain kicks aside the rebel's asauchi and binds him with a Kido spell before turning in that direction as well. Still, both keep their senses expanded and their guard raised even knowing the odds of the rebel escaping his binding are extremely low.

"Looks like things are wrapping up down there...I'll turn the rebel over to the Second Division." The Shark Queen turns and approaches the back. Daisuke only hears a loud burst of static that signals her Sonido.

"She really has fallen into the role of Lieutenant well..." With the battle ended, a Flash-Step carries him down to the field and the members of his Division. "Let's get the wounded to the Fourth Division Relief Station."

"Yes, Captain Arata!" call several members of the Division, helping him with the wounded.

"Ren! Kouta!" From the crowd of Shinigami the two appear, ragged and spattered in blood but alive and unhurt. "Ren, help me move less seriously wounded. Kouta, I need you to stabilize those who can't be moved, yet." Both of them nod in understanding and do as ordered. There aren't many dead...but there's enough to make Daisuke angry. Angry at the rebels and angry at Central Forty-Six for not giving the Captains and Lieutenants permission to set foot on the battlefield.

After all, how can a Captain lead his Division if he's standing behind it? Daisuke, Ren and the others load the wounded onto the carts while Kouta stabilizes the more seriously wounded for movement. Those who aren't wounded stand and wait in silence for orders from the young Captain. He can see in their faces...they're tired. They tired of killing their own kind and when the last of the wounded is finally loaded up and the carts departing for the relief station he sighs.

"I could not be more proud of all of you then I am right now," Daisuke tells them. "You fought well...watched out for each other...supported each other. You fought like a Division is supposed to. My only regret is that I could be on the battlefield to lead a fine group of men and women like all of you. Now...rest. The carts will return soon, all of you get some rest...and I'll watch out for you."

He can see them visibly relaxing in his presence. They trust the young Captain completely to look out for him and with the sun beginning to set it isn't long before the smell of smoke begins to float through the air as fires are sparked to life to keep them warm. It is a _long_ way to the Seireitei and a long way back to the relief station from the battlefield.

Daisuke stands away from the fires and the members of his Division, several yards ahead of them with his senses expanded and searching for _any_ Spiritual Pressure that may come near. Tia, having returned some time ago does much the same, her Pesquisa thrown out in all directions. As such, both easily notice the approach of Ren and Kouta. The two appear on either side of the pair, staring off into the frozen darkness of the winter night. "Are you two alright?" asks Daisuke.

"Fine, Captain Arata," replies Kouta. "Both of us."

"And the others?" questions Tia, arms crossed under her wool cloak.

"Tired, cold and hungry, Lieutenant Harribel."

"The carts will be here shortly and then we'll be on our way back to the relief station." The two nod in understanding and Ren runs his fingers through his hair, accidentally sweeping it back on his head in a manner not at all dissimilar to his father, Sosuke Aizen. With his hair back like that...it would be easy to mistake the two of them.

"We'll go inform the others."

"Fix your hair before you go, Ren." The young Shinigami quickly does so, returning it to it's normally shaggy hair style easily with a swipe of his hand before turning and heading back to the other members of the Division. "At the Second Division I heard that Jushiro and Shunsui met with success as well."

"Good," replies Daisuke. "If we keep winning then hopefully we can end this little civil war quickly." True to Tia's word, the carts arrive only minutes later and the members of the Division begin climbing in for the ride back to the relief station and then to the Seireitei. Tia and Daisuke are the only two who do not climb into the carts and instead walk in front of the first one and behind the last one.

"Everyone get some rest," Daisuke tells them.

"Captain Arata and I will keep watch," adds Tia, walking ahead of the carts. No noise is head from any of the Shinigami as the carts roll forward slowly through the cold night. Snow crunches soft under foot as the walk, senses expanded in all directions to make sure that they aren't caught off guard by an ambush. Clearly, the presence of the Shark Queen and the young Captain does not deter the rebels if the man who attacked them is anything to judge by.

The members of the Division in the carts begin to doze off, one by one, as the carts rock gently back and forth over the uneven terrain and the return to the relief station is one made in silence. Carts pull slowly up to the relief station, filled with wounded and exhausted Shinigami while others arrive empty from the direction of the Seireitei and wounded and others are loaded onto them.

Only the more seriously injured remain behind at the relief station to be stabilized before making the return to the Fourth Division. When the carts stop, the exhausted members of the Fifth Division climb off only to transfer to another set of carts to return to the Seireitei. Daisuke looks around at all the wounded coming in and shakes his head slowly.

"Ren!" calls a voice from the crowd of people. Isane approaches the young Shinigami quickly, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug before she can stop herself. "I was so worried..."

"I'm fine, Isane," whispers Ren, wrapping his arms around her as well. While the two have their moment, Daisuke notices a Hell-Butterfly floating through the crowds towards him. He holds his hand out, allowing the beautiful black butterfly to land on his index finger while it relays it's message. He stiffens as a response and lowers his hand when it fly's off.

"Tia, we're returning to the Seireitei, immediately," speaks Daisuke. "Head Captain Yamamoto needs to speak with us." Tia nods and the two move quickly with Flash Step and Sonido respectively. Normally, it would be Daisuke following behind Tia, her Sonido being far faster then his Flash-Step. However, since she has no idea where they are needed, she follows behind him instead. Several minutes pass before they stop in front of the First Division.

They know the way to Yamamoto's office by memory and if that weren't enough it would be easy to follow his immense Spiritual Pressure to the man. They approach the door to his office and Daisuke reaches up, knocking to announce their arrival. "Enter," calls Yamamoto from within and he pushes the doors open.

The two enter and approaches his desk, the young Captain offering a low bow to him while Tia acknowledges him with a slight bow of the head. "We're here, Head Captain," speaks Daisuke. "What can we do?" Sensing someone approaching Daisuke glances back, hang instinctively going to the white tsuka of Tenshi as he does so. He relaxes only slightly when he notices it's Mayuri.

"It's about time you and your Arrancar got here!" exclaims Mayuri, entering the room as well. Tia eyes narrow in response and she uncrosses her arms. She never did like the man, finding him to be as unhinged as Szayel Aporro. "We have an emergency! You two are going to the World of the Living to-"

"We don't take orders from you, Mayuri," interrupts Tia.

"Mayuri's equipment has detected Arrancar in the World of the Living," Yamamoto tells them. "An Espada class Arrancar to be exact."

"I weren't all of Aizen's Espada eliminated during the Winter War, Head Captain?" asks Daisuke before sparing Tia a glance. "Well, almost all of them. Could this be a mistake?"

"My equipment doesn't make 'mistakes', you moron," replies Mayuri quickly. "I designed it after all! There is no doubt that an Espada-level Arrancar is wandering around the World of the Living."

"And you want us to eliminate it," assumes Tia. The ancient Captain nods in agreement. The Shark Queen looks over at the young Captain who nods in agreement as well. "We'll take care of it, Yamamoto..."

* * *

- - World of the Living - -

"Forbidden to take part in one fight...and ordered to take part in another," mutters Daisuke, kneeling down on top of a large snow-covered building. The Shark Queen crosses her arms, and eyes closed as the young Captain gazes out across Karakul Town. Tia expands her Pesquisa thrown out in all directions as she searches for a Spiritual Pressure similar to her own.

Daisuke does much the same, expanding his senses out as he attempts to locate the Arrancar. "I don't sense anything," remarks Tia, sea-green eyes slowly opening.

"Me, either. That psychotic excuse for a Captain wouldn't know a decent piece of equipment if it slapped him in the face." Tia looks down at the young Captain who is growling a bit.

"Is something bothering you, Daisuke?"

"Is something bothering me?" echoes Daisuke. "Of course something is bothering me. We're in the middle of a civil war, members of our Division are dying, the officers are forbidden from taking the battlefield, we're still weak because suitable candidates for the two open Captain positions haven't been found and we're off here in the World of the Living on a wild goose chase."

"Worrying about it won't do you any good. Relax." He releases a heavy sigh several moments later and then stands, offering her a smile as he does so.

"You're right...as usual, Tia. Worrying about it isn't going to help things."

"Good. Then, let's keep looking. If we haven't found anything soon we'll return to the-" Tia's eyes widen slightly and she turns sharply only moments before a soft burst of static sounds behind them. Daisuke does as well, finding himself facing a woman with bright green hair, a strange mask-fragment on top of her head like a hat.

What little bit of her well-hidden Spiritual Pressure Daisuke can sense is easily at the level of an Espada. Though, her face has a stoic expression as she regards the two of them...and she doesn't make a move for the tsuka of her Zanpakuto as she stands in silence. "Nelliel," speaks Tia, attracting her attention.

"Who?" asks Daisuke, now a bit confused by the inaction taken by Tia.

"Tia?" asks Nelliel, eyes opening wide in surprise. Daisuke doesn't see the Arrancar move as she nearly tackles the Shark Queen with an apparently tight hug, squealing happily as she does so. "Tia, I thought that you got killed!"

"No, I'm alive," replies Tia, prying the apparently over-active Arrancar off of her only moments before both she and Daisuke sense someone else approaching. A soft sound signals a Flash-Step as none other then Ichigo appears.

"Nel, you can't just-" begins Ichigo, stopping as he notices the white uniform of Tia and the grip she has on both of Nel's wrists to keep her from hugging her again. "Let her go!"

He reaches back towards his massive Zanpakuto quickly and Daisuke is between them in an instant, hand gripping the white tsuka of Tenshi lightly as he stares at Ichigo. "What in the hell do you think you're doing, Ichigo?" questions Daisuke. "We're on the same side!" The boy notices the Lieutenant badge bound tightly to her left bicep and relaxes slightly then relaxes further as he regards the young Captain. He releases the tsuka of his Zanpakuto as Ichigo does for his own.

"Daisuke...you became a Captain?"

"Yeah. A lot has changed since the Winter War, you know. But I guess no one told you that Tia is the Lieutenant of the Fifth Division..._my_ Lieutenant." He responds with a shake of his head.

"What are you two doing here?"

"That psychotic Captain Mayuri detected an Espada level Arrancar here in the World of the Living, boy," replies Tia, not liking him already. A vein pulses in his temple at being called 'boy' by her not liking her already. "I never expected we'd run into Nelliel. But I guess it makes sense...she always did have a soft spot for Humans." Her cheeks tint slightly in response but she doesn't say anything.

"You're here to investigate...what are you going to do with Nel?"

"We were sent to eliminate the Espada class Arrancar by Yamamoto."

"You mean...you're here to eliminate Nelliel?" The Shark Queen nods in the affirmative and Ichigo growls. "She hasn't done anything wrong! Nel hasn't hurt anyone since coming here to the World of the Living!" When Tia makes no move to release her Ichigo widens his stance slightly. "What if I don't let you?" Tia narrows her eyes in response.

"Think you can stop me, boy?"

"Ichigo," speaks Daisuke. "You give me your word that she hasn't harmed a single Human or devoured a Soul since coming here to the World of the Living?"

"Hell, yes," replies Ichigo simply. "Nel would never hurt anyone." The young Captain looks back at Nelliel and then Tia, meeting her sea-green eyes with his amber as he does so. After a moment she nods in agreement.

"Very well. We'll take her to Soul Society and plead her case to Head Captain Yamamoto and Central Forty-Six. If she truly hasn't hurt anyone...then there's a chance they'll allow her to stay within the Soul Society under close watch." His eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"You'd do that?"

"You have my word, Ichigo. I did it for Tia and I'll do it for Miss Nelliel. If she truly hasn't harmed anyone...then I believe that there's no point to ending her life needlessly."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Look at it this way...it can only be 'yes' or 'no', right?" asks Tia, echoing Daisuke's words from months ago and causing him to smile. "So, she has a fifty-fifty shot, boy."

"Stop calling me 'boy' like I'm some kind of child! My name is Ichigo, damn it!"

"You _are_ a boy. One who gets himself a nose bleed of seeing a woman naked," Tia teases him, causing Ichigo's face to turn bright crimson in response as he recalls the incident.

"Oh, Yoruichi told me everything."

"Sh-Shut-up! _She's_ the one who transformed in front of _me_!"

"Ok, enough," Daisuke tells her, barely surpressing a smile. "Stop teasing him." The Shark Queen nods and finally releases Nel's wrists. "I'll do everything I can, Ichigo, no matter what the cost."

"Thank you."

"What are friends for, huh?" He draws his Zanpakuto and then stabs it forward into the air before turning it like a key. A Senkaimon appears in the fridged air, bathing them all in a gentle light as the doors slide open and three Hell-Butterfly's come fluttering out. Nel grins from ear to ear at seeing the dainty black butterflies and in fact that seem attracted to the green haired Arrancar, landing on almost immediately.

Daisuke returns Tenshi to her glossy black saya at his hip. The young Captain leads Nel in...and only Tia remains behind. "Ichigo...I heard that you were the one who killed that bastard Aizen," comments Tia. Ichigo's eyes narrow for a moment before nods firmly. "...Thank you. He had a lot to own up to and I'm glad to see he got what was coming to him." Without another word, Tia steps into the Senkaimon and it disappears...

* * *

- - The Soul Society - -

Yamamoto would have been surprised...if he hadn't expected this in some way. Daisuke Arata seems to constantly make a habit of surprising not just the ancient Head Captain but the others. And usually in a good way. In the same room stands Shunsui, Jushiro and Unohana the oldest Captains other then Yamamoto himself as well as Mayuri...not that either Tia or Daisuke want to acknowledge him in the slightest.

"...I send you out for milk and you come back with a woman?" jokes Shunsui, adjusting his grasshat a bit. "Not that I'm complaining, but that's big difference, don't you think?" Daisuke can't help but grin in response.

"Why have you brought this Hollow here to the Soul Society?!" demands Mayuri. "Your orders were to eliminate her!" Nelliel's cheery demeanor had iced over when it had ceased to be just Tia and Daisuke and upon being called 'Hollow' her eyes ice over further. It's a look Daisuke recognizes Tia giving anyone who called her as such.

"I wasn't aware that we took orders from you!" barks Daisuke, Spiritual Pressure flaring as he glares at the psychotic Captain. In his time as a Captain he had come to know a little bit about his peers. In fact, he would say that he likes most of them except for Byakuya who's never spoken more then one or two words to him. All of them but Mayuri who he has never managed to get along with. "Kisuke isn't here to save you from me again, so you'd better mind your mouth, Mayuri!"

"What did you just say?!" demands Mayuri, stepping in his direction and gripping the tsuka of his Zanpakuto. Daisuke mimics his action, gripping the white tsuka of Tenshi as he meets his eyes.

"You heard me."

"That's enough!" orders Yamamoto. "Fighting amongst ourselves will solve nothing! Daisuke Arata...your orders were deal with the Espada class Arrancar in the World of the Living. Instead, you brought her here. Why?"

"We were approached by Miss Nelliel and Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. He informed us that since coming to the World of the Living, Miss Nelliel had done no harm to a single Human and not devoured any Souls. Ichigo is many things...but _not_ a liar, Head Captain Yamamoto. He gave me his word and I'm inclined to believe him."

"The boy is a good judge of character, old man Yama," comments Shunsui.

"And he _was_ right about Tia," adds Jushiro, in support of both his long time friends.

"If Ichigo and Daisuke give their word then I believe them," Unohana tells them all simply. "Truthfully, I've known Daisuke longer then Ichigo but neither of them would lie about something like that."

"Unohana has a point. When we arrived in the World of the Living to assist him with Tia Harribel, he immediately informed us of her where-about's and then tried to convince us of her value to the Soul Society." Yamamoto stares at the green haired Arrancar who begins to sweat slightly under his intense gaze. She is nervous enough but his stare is making her even more so.

"What is your name?" asks Yamamoto.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck," replies Nel. "Who are you?"

"I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Head Captain Thirteen Divisions."

"Do you know why you were brought here?"

"Daisuke told me it's to see if you'll allow me to stay here in the Soul Society...or kill me." Yamamoto looks at the young Captain who returns his gaze evenly, having come along way since he was first made Captain.

"I saw a potential ally in Miss Odelschwanck, Head Captain," Daisuke tells him. "In this time of strife and civil war it's important to collect as many powerful ally's as possible." Nel looks over at him in response.

"Oh, you want the others, too?"

"Others?"

"I don't know about Grimmjow but...I think Starrk and Lilynette may come to help. They don't really like fighting all that much, after all." Shunsui's eyes widen in response.

"There are other Espada alive?" asks Tia.

"Yeah, Tia! You and me aren't the only one's, you know." In some ways...Shunsui feels a small bit of relief wash over him. He hadn't wanted to kill Starrk during the Winter War and he wasn't sure that Starrk wanted to kill _him_, either. He saw himself in the Primera in some ways.

"Where?"

"Hiding from the Shinigami like I was, Tia. They don't want to fight with all of you anymore. It was Aizen who was pushing them to do it...well, some of them. Most were too consumed with their own power and bloodlust."

"You're sure, Miss Odelschwanck?" asks Shunsui, receiving a nod in return. "Well...what should we do now, old man Yama?"

"If they're not going to fight then there's no point in pursuing them, is there?" questions Jushiro. "In fact...they could turn out to be valuable ally's for the Soul Society like Tia is."

"If what Miss Odelschwanck says is the truth then it could not be counted out," agrees Unohana. "But certainly there is a difference between Tia, who did not take part in the Winter War, and the others who were defeated and assumed dead during the battle. It is a very real possibility that they hold a grudge against all of us."

"I'm sure that Starrk will join the Soul Society," assures Nel. "He's a really nice person."

"Whatever we say...it's ultimately the decision of Yamamoto and Central Forty-Six," Tia tells her. The ancient Captain is silent for several long moments that feel like an eternity to everyone within the room before he stands behind his desk.

"Very well," speaks Yamamoto. "As with former Espada Tia Harribel, we shall accept you into our ranks under a very close watch. However...you will not be allow to leave whatever Division you are assigned to after night falls across the Seireitei and you are forbidden from viewing or obtaining any material that might be harmful to the Soul Society in the wrong hands. Do you accept this?"

"Yes, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

"I think just 'Head Captain' or 'Yamamoto', Nel," Tia tells her and Nel nods in understanding.

"Alright."

"You will be assigned to the Fourth Division under Captain Retsu Unohana, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

"Ahh, but I wanted to be in Tia's Division," pouts Nel.

"Oh, my, is there something wrong with the Fourth Division?" asks Unohana, causing the men in the room to stand up straighter as a result. Even Yamamoto straights a bit under at her voice and Nel starts to sweat a bit.

"N...No. I'm sure it's a perfectly wonderful Division, Captain Unohana. Sorry." Jushiro, Shunsui and Daisuke feel sorry for Nel...but self-preservation wins out as they opt to keep their mouths closed. After a few moments Jushiro clears his throat, the sickly Captain succeeding in drawing the attention away from the scared Arrancar girl.

"If I may ask, Miss Odelschwanck," speaks Jushiro. "Could you tell us who survived the Winter War?"

"Oh, that's simple. There's Grimmjow, Starrk and Lilynette, me and even Ulquiorra."

"I thought that Ichigo killed Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer during their battle on the dome of Los Noches," comments Daisuke, slightly confused.

"I thought he was dead, too! But when I returned from that fake town with Starrk in Lilynette he was standing right beside Grimmjow like the two of them had never fought in the first place. After I healed Starrk, Lilynette and Grimmjow everyone went their own ways. I stayed in Hueco Mundo for a while but decided to head to the World of the Living to see Ichigo, again."

"I see," mutters Shunsui. "So, then, you have no idea where we might find them all?"

"I'm sorry that I can't be of help."

"It's fine. I'm sure it won't be a problem for Mayuri to locate them with his equipment, right?" The psychotic Captain snorts in response to Shunsui's words.

"Of course it won't!" exclaims Mayuri. "Just who do you take me for, you simpleton? My equipment is the best! If this Arrancar is telling the truth then it will be no problem locating them."

"You won't have look hard to find Grimmjow," Tia tells the man, causing all of them to look at her. "I read the report from the Winter War as well as the invasion of Los Noches. That boy, Ichigo, fought against Grimmjow but didn't finish him off...Grimmjow isn't the type of person to let a defeat go like that. I have no doubt he'll show up soon looking for a rematch against him."

"So, it's just a matter of time, then," comments Daisuke.

"I don't like waiting...but at the least it'll give us a chance to get ready for any damage he'll cause."

"Is it going to be that bad?" asks Shunsui, having never met the Sexta Espada before.

"With Grimmjow involved...? Absolutely. He doesn't care who gets caught in the middle or who get's killed so long as he can fight with whoever he is after. If..._when_ he makes an appearance in the World of the Living we should cut him off quickly."

"She has a point, old man Yama. We don't want innocent people getting caught in the middle of a battle."

"We will deploy a small force to the World of the Living on stand-by for the former Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," speaks Yamamoto, who turns his gaze upon the young Captain when he steps forward.

"I volunteer my Lieutenant, Tia Harribel, to lead them," speaks Daisuke. "Seeing how she is the former Tercera Espada, if he does appear in the World of the Living then she will be _more_ then a match for him, Head Captain Yamamoto." Jushiro, Shunsui even Unohana all nod in agreement.

"Very well. In light of her strength as the fomer Tercera Espada, Tia Harribel will return to the World of the Living and remain on stand-by until further notice! Dismissed!" They all bow respectfully to Yamamoto, even Mayuri, before leaving the ancient Captain's office. The doors close behind them and Tia and Daisuke turn down the hall, passing Mayuri as they walk away from the office.

The young Captain stops beside the psychotic Captain of the Twelfth. "Looks like you've developed a soft spot for Hollows," mutters Mayuri, only speaking loud enough for Daisuke to hear.

"Arrancar," corrects Daisuke. "I thought that a scientist like yourself would see a distinction between the two...but seeing as you were _always_ second best to Kisuke I suppose I can understand your ineptitude, Mayuri. Regardless...accepting and working side-by-side with Arrancar to eliminate a greater evil is the first step in bringing about peace in the world."

Mayuri growls in response and glares at the young Captain out of the corner of his eye. "One of these days...your precious friends aren't going to be around to protect you,

Daisuke." He smirks in response.

"I'd welcome the chance to finally kill you, Mayuri. Remember that." He follows after the Shark Queen with even steps. Their exchange hasn't gone unnoticed by Shunsui who walks in the same direction, grasshat slightly lowered to hide his eyes and hands tucked into the sleeves of his kosode.

"You should be careful with that kind of talk, Mayuri," Shunsui tells him. "A lot of people are going to point the finger at you if something happens to the boy...and I don't think that Jushiro and I will be able to stop Tia..." He pauses for a moment, a smirk appearing on his face. "...or if we'll even want to try. Have a nice day, friend." The others pass the man by in silence.

Nel pauses and when she's sure that her new Captain isn't looking, sticks her tongue out at the man before following after them quickly. To say that he is less then pleased would be an understatement...but he makes no comment as he walks in the opposite direction. He should have expected Daisuke to come back with an Arrancar in tow but the man always seems to surprise him...it must be a trait he acquired during his training with Kisuke.

Regardless, he decides it's time to inform _them_ of what has happened...


	2. Sixth and the Eleventh

"Kouta!" calls a voice from behind the two young Shinigami. Both looks back at the approach of the young Captain as well as an Arrancar. The two make to grip the tsuka of their Zanpakuto and relax when they notices Daisuke doesn't seem worried. "I'm glad I found you. Tia is going to be deployed to the World of the Living for a while and until such a time as she can return, you're going to serve as her temporary replacement."

"Why is Harribel be stationed in the World of the Living?" asks Ren. "Better yet, who's she?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. She's recently been assigned to the Fourth Division. Nel, this is Kouta Ryuu and Ren Kazuki. Both are members of Tia's and my Division."

"How recently was she assigned to the Fourth Division?"

"About an hour ago."

"Why is Miss Odelschwanck following you, Captain Arata?" asks Kouta.

"Feel free to call me Nel," replies Nel. "As for why I'm following Daisuke...well, I don't really know anyone else here in the Soul Society besides Tia and Daisuke, you know."

"I see. Well, until Lieutenant Harribel returns I would be happy to serve as her replacement."

"Thank you," replies Daisuke, smiling.

"You still haven't answered my question," Ren tells Arata. "Why is Harribel going to the World of the Living?" The young Captain sighs in response and then crosses his arms.

"Tia and I were deployed to the World of the Living because Mayuri's equipment sensed an Espada level Arrancar, which would be Nel here. When we returned with her to the Soul Society she informed us that...there are other Espada still alive from the Winter War." Both Ren and Kouta's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Namely, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ulquiorra Cifer, Lilynette Gingerbuck and Coyote Starrk."

"Those are...some pretty powerful Espada. They sent Harribel to make sure they don't come to the World of the Living?"

"No," replies Nel. "Only Grimmjow would do something as reckless as to go to the World of the Living."

"What's there?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. He defeated Grimmjow during the invasion of Los Noches."

"He wants revenge," assumes Kouta and Nel nods in agreement. "He is the...Sexta Espada, correct?" Again he receives a nod in agreement. "Then, Lieutenant Harribel will be _far_ more then a match for him if he chooses to make an appearance. That's good." Nel looks between the three of them as they begin to talk about this and that. Her hazel eyes fall on the brunette named Ren. To her he seems so familiar. Like she's seen him somewhere before.

"Um...excuse me, Ren?" asks Nel, surprising.

"Yeah?" questions Ren.

"Have we...met somewhere before? I feel like I know you."

"Sorry, Nel. Only Arrancar I ever met that didn't want to kill me was Harribel." Nel nods in understanding, but still has the nagging feeling that she has met him somewhere before.

"It's getting late, Nel," Daisuke tells her. "I'll escort you back to the Fourth Division."

"Alright..."

- - The World of the Living - -

* * *

"Hmm...what a nice night," speaks Kisuke, raising the cup of tea to his lips and sipping. Jinta, Ururu and Tessai are asleep while Yoruichi is...gone somewhere. So, he decides to take some time to himself and enjoy some peace and quiet. A sudden knock at the door to his shop causes him look in the direction. "Hm?" The experienced Captain sets his tea-cup down and stands. "Wonder who that is...?"

He leaves the sitting room and walks to the door of his shop. Kisuke places a hand on the door and clears his throat. "Hello, valued customer!" greets Kisuke cheerfully, flicking his fan open. "I'm sorry to inform you that our business hours are-"

"I'm not here to shop, Kisuke," replies a cool voice. He smiles behind his fan at the Shark Queen. "I've been deployed here by Yamamoto and I need a place to stay in the mean time."

"Miss Harribel! How good to see you again! Please, come in!" He steps aside and Tia enters while he closes the door behind her. "So, what brings you here this late at night? I had no idea you were even here-"

"Don't play dumb. You're regarded as one of the most powerful Shinigami in the Soul Society, Kisuke. Besides...I already told you why I'm here. Daisuke volunteered me and Yamamoto accepted so I've been stationed here in the World of the Living."

"You're here for that Arrancar I sensed earlier."

"Daisuke and I already dealt with Nel. We collected her and returned to the Soul Society...she's been assigned to the Fourth Division but she did offer some interesting information."

"Really?"

"Yes. There are three other Espada left alive besides myself." His eyes widen slightly in response.

I see. That is interesting. Please, come this way." They return to the sitting room and sit down across from one another at the small table. "So...why all is left alive?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ulquiorra Cifer, Lilynette Gingerbuck and Coyote Starrk."

"Which is why you were stationed here in the World of the Living. Seeing as two of them could have a grudge against Ichigo since he defeated both of them...however, I was under the assumption that he killed Ulquiorra Cifer on the dome of Los Noches."

"That's what the report said. But Nel isn't the kind of person to lie, so I'm inclined to believe her."

"So, you're here to recruit them?"

"Or kill them if they prove to be a threat to the Soul Society."

"How do you feel about it? Obviously you know that Grimmjow isn't very likely to simply let go of his grudge against Ichigo or Shinigami in general. None of them are as matter of fact."

"Honestly...I know what both of them are like and capable of doing even without being ordered to. I don't think there's a place in the Soul Society for either of them. But Lilynette and Starrk on the other hand...they never did me wrong. They only wanted friends and they did what they had to do to have them. They shouldn't be punished for it." Kisuke smiles a bit.

"So...I take it you aren't going to go out of your way to convince either of them to return with you."

"No. But I won't attack either of them outright until they give me a reason to." Kisuke nods in understanding.

"You're welcome to stay here, Tia, and I hope you can get through to them..."

* * *

Tia comes to a stop on top of a building, Pesquisa expanded out in all directions. She can sense several high level Spiritual Pressure's, one she recognizes as belonging to Ichigo but the other three she doesn't recognize. But since they aren't Espada level she doesn't pay them much mind. After a few moments she moves forward once again in the direction of the orange haired teenager, a soft burst of static accompanying her Sonido.

She isn't sure how Yamamoto would take her telling him about her mission but considering he'd been in contact with Nel it seems safe to assume he's aware of the other Espada's existence. The Shark Queen comes to a stop several yards away from the Substitute Shinigami. The sound of her Sonido attracts the attention of the group who's eyes widen at the sight of her white uniform.

She recognizes only one among them as being Orihime Inoue, the Human that Ulquiorra captured at the order of Aizen. "An Arrancar?" asks the boy with glasses, producing a strange bow.

"Hold on, Uryu!" exclaims Ichigo. "She's on our side!" They look at the orange haired teenager as though he's gone insane for only a moment before they notice the Lieutenant's badage held fast to her arm.

"So that's a Quincy's bow," remarks Tia, arms crossed as she regards him for only a moment. "Hmph...I thought it'd be more impressive then that." Uryu glares at her in response and lowers the bow slowly.

"I'm not in the business of impressing Hollows," replies Uryu simply, pushing his glasses up.

"Is Nel alright?" asks Ichigo, meeting her eyes firmly.

"She is fine," Tia tells him. "Nelliel has been assigned to the Fourth Division for the time being so I doubt she will see much combat. You see close to her so you know that's a good thing." Ichigo nods in agreement, feeling relief at hearing she is alive and unharmed. The Shark Queen jumps down from her perch on top of a light-pole and lands beside them.

"So, what are you doing here then?"

"I'm sure Nelliel told you that there are other Espada alive besides her and myself." Again Ichigo nods. "Put simply, my mission is to remain here in the World of the Living in the event Grimmjow decides to seek revenge against you or your friends for his defeat in Los Noches. If he does I'm going to intercept him..."

"All by yourself?"

"Do you know why Daisuke volunteered me for this mission, boy?" Tia bushes back her wool cloak and then grasps the zipper of her jacket and unzips it to reveal her mask-fragments as well as a '3' tattooed on the inside of her right breast.

"You're the Tercera Espada," observes Uryu. "Unh...that explains the massive Spiritual Pressure at least."

"Wow, what a pretty necklace, Tia!" calls Orihime, noticing the shark pendant hanging around her neck. Tia reaches up and fingers the pendant, having not taken it off since it was given to her.

"I...Daisuke gave it to me over dinner on Christmas," replies Tia.

"Over...dinner?" asks Uryu.

The Shark Queen glares at the Quincy. "Something wrong with that?" A bead of cold sweat winds down the back of his neck and his life suddenly flashes before his eyes as he stands before the apparently irritated Tercera Espada. Uryu shakes his head quickly. "Good."

"So, where are you staying Tia?" Orihime asks her.

"I'm staying with at Kisuke's shop while I'm here. I doubt it'll be for long. Grimmjow isn't known for his patience as I'm sure you are aware." Ichigo and Orihime both nod in agreement.

"How did you end up in the Soul Society?" asks the large boy standing beside Ichigo.

"I was chased out of Los Noches by Aizen during your invasion. He wounded me pretty badly but I managed to escape to the World of the Living. Daisuke found me, brought me back and...managed to talk Yamamoto into allowing me to stay. Next thing I know I've become a full-fledged member of the Thirteen Divisions." After a moment Tia zips her jacket up. "When Grimmjow shows up...don't get involved."

"What do you mean?" asks Ichigo.

"If he see's you...he won't stop to talk. He'll unleash his Resurrección and tear this town apart fighting you. If he see's me he'll at the least he'll be inclined to ask me what I'm doing here."

"Are you going to kill him?" Orihime questions the Shark Queen.

"If he makes me...yes. Otherwise, my orders are to recruit Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to the Soul Society."

"Recruit him?!" demands Ichigo. "What in the hell do you mean recruit him?!"

"It's just as I said, boy. It is believed that there is no reason for him to be an enemy not that Aizen has been slain. If that is the case then I'm supposed to give him the same deal I was given...and Nel." Ichigo's eyes narrow. "In exchange for not being labeled an enemy and hunted he'll work along side the Shinigami in the Soul Society. If he doesn't take it...my orders are to kill him."

"Some deal," mutters Uryu.

"It's a chance at a new life. One where you aren't hunted and you can do some good for a change."

"Is that what you're going to tell him?"

"It's the truth...but honestly, I don't care what happens to Grimmjow one way or the other. I never liked him in Los Noches and I'm sure I won't like him in the Soul Society." The Shark Queen turns away from them. "Remember what I said, Ichigo. Just stay out of this one. Your presence will only incite him to violence..." There's a burst of static as she Sonido's away from them...

* * *

- - The Soul Society - -

Moonlight shines down, splashing across the Seireitei and bathing it in an otherworldly glow. Snow crunching softly under foot sounds in the otherwise silent winter night as Daisuke walks calmly back towards the Fifth Division. Another Captain's meeting to inform them all of the rebels movements as of late. Thanks to information provided by the man Tia and Daisuke had captured they had some idea of where they were massing for their next attack.

The young Captain rounds the corner, walking forward through a large court-yard. He come to a stop directly in the middle, aware of several Spiritual Pressures surrounding him. '**_So...we're surrounded,_**' speaks Tenshi across their connection. '**_How did rebels manage to breech the barrier around the Seireitei without a pass?_**' The first launches himself at the young Captain far faster then he would have thought possible.

Daisuke turns and in a flash of speed appears behind the man. Blood sprays from the wound on his chest and he falls face down into the now stained snow. The others appear, five in all beside their slain comrade. "How did you manage to get in here?" asks Daisuke, turning to face them. "You couldn't have done it without help. Someone had to let you in...so was it?"

He receives no response from the masked men and grips the tsuka of Tenshi tighter. '_**It would appear we have a traitor in our ranks. I suppose we'll just have to torture one of them until they tell us what we want to know,**_' giggles Tenshi darkly.

'_What a good idea,_' replies Daisuke, a small smirk appearing on his face as he regards them. Snow crunches under foot as he walks towards them. He comes to an abrupt halt when all four raise their Zanpakuto and shout what he recognizes as release commands. "Shikai? You're serious?" Their combined Spiritual Pressure is impressive. "Tell me this isn't an assassination attempt...because you just gave yourselves away to everyone in the Seireitei with that."

"Doesn't matter! You're the weakest Captain so you'll be long dead before help arrives!" boasts one of them. A soft noise sounds from behind them and a hand is placed on the man's shoulder. A bolt of fear races down their collective spines.

"You think so, huh?" The blade of his Zanpakuto bursts through the man's chest, spattering the snow crimson in front of him. The other's turn as their comrade falls, finding the young Captain standing several yards away.

"He's faster then he said!" exclaims one of the remaining three.

"Keep talking, please. I'm interested to know the name of the man who told you about me." The three growl in response and Flash-Step towards the young Captain. He follows their movements and falls back, putting distance between them and himself.

'**_What are you doing?!_**' demands Tenshi across their connection. '_**Their Spiritual Pressure is unstable and their connection to their Zanpakuto is shaky at best! Fighting three on one shouldn't even cause you to break a sweat, whelp! Show them the difference between us and them!**_'

'_I will!_' replies Daisuke. '_But I don't want them dead. I need to subdue them if I'm going to find out who sent them._'

'**_We really only need one, boy! Kill the other two!_**' The young Captain nods in agreement and rushes forward. The first man never see's the young Captain coming and he cuts him in half at the waist with a single blow. Daisuke stops and turns, Zanpakuto meeting with the rebels for only a moment before he raises his left arm.

"Ikkotsu!" exclaims Daisuke, striking the man in the chest. The sound of bones breaking and cartilage snapping fills the air before he's thrown straight back, smashing loudly through one of the walls surrounding the court-yard. He lowers his left arm and then turns to face the final man slowly. "Looks like it's just you and me, now."

"You're stronger then we were told, I'll give you that," speaks the final rebel.

"I owe that to Tia," admits Daisuke. "She and I have been training fairly often lately and I've become stronger because of it. Not that I'm close to a match for _her_ mind you...but still I'm _more_ then a match for _you_ even with your Shikai active." The rebel steps back as Daisuke steps forward. "You can't outrun me, I've proved that to you already." The man turns and finds Daisuke standing several feet away. "You're not going anywhere."

"You might as well kill me because I've got nothing to say to you."

"Sorry. You're more useful to the Second Division. But I can promise that when they're done with you...you'll wish I had." His eyes widen slightly in fear as Daisuke starts in his direction only moments before a bolt of white lightning pierces his chest and kills him instantly. The young Captain follows the Kido spell back to it's origin immediately, finding Mayuri and his Lieutenant standing there. "Mayuri!"

Several of the Captain's appear moments later, having sensed unfamiliar Spiritual Pressure and come to investigate. "What is going on here?" asks Soifon, looking at the bodies of the rebels and then Mayuri and Daisuke starting to square off.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?! Our orders are to turn over any captured rebels to the Second Division for interrogation!"

"Interrogating rebels is pointless and a waste of time," replies Mayuri. His eyes widen slightly before he growls, gripping the tsuka of Tenshi tighter. His Spiritual Pressure flairs for a brief second as he glares at the man. A hand closes tightly around his wrist and he looks over sharply in surprise at none other then Yoruichi, and becomes away of just how close Jushiro and Shunsui are as well.

He knows immediately that there is _not_ going to be any sort of fight between himself and Mayuri. "Girls, girls, there's no reason to you throw a tantrum, you're both pretty," Yoruichi tells both of them with a small smirk. Mayuri growls a bit in response but doesn't say anything to the Goddess of Flash as he quickly seals his Zanpakuto's Shikai.

"What are you doing here, Yoruichi?" asks Daisuke.

"I'll explain things later."

"Lady Yoruichi!" calls Soifon, appearing beside the woman almost immediately. "I had no idea you would be coming by!" Daisuke steps back towards Jushiro and Shunsui away from the ex-Captain while she speaks with Soifon. The last thing he wants is to come between Soifon and Yoruichi...after all, she still hasn't let go of her grudge against his mentor, Kisuke.

Noticing Mayuri and his Lieutenant leaving Daisuke is about to call out for him to stop when a hand lands on his shoulder. He looks back at Jushiro and the sickly Captain shakes his head in response while Mayuri disappears into the frigid night...

* * *

- - The World of the Living - -

Tia sits quietly across from Kisuke, the former Captain watching the small television while the Shark Queen reads a book taken from her room in the Soul Society. "So, Miss Harribel, I heard you spoke with Ichigo today," speaks Kisuke, finally breaking the silence.

"I did," replies Tia. "I informed him not to get involved when Grimmjow comes to the World of the Living. Considering their history his presence would only incite the man to violence and make him deaf to reason...well, more then he already is."

"Thought you didn't like him."

"As much as I dislike Grimmjow I dislike killing even more." Tia closes her book, and looks up at the man. "There is something I have been meaning to ask you, Kisuke." The man arches a brow in question. "Why did you take such an interest in Daisuke all those years ago? From what I'm told...not many people would have given him the time of day. So what brought him to your attention?"

"I don't know, really," admits Kisuke, looking rather serious as he does so. "I'd seen him around several times but he rarely spoke to anyone besides Jushiro or Shunsui. He excluded himself from a lot of things and didn't try to make friends. I wanted to know what kind of person he really was...and when I finally found out I understood why those two had become so close to him."

"He's completely loyal to his purpose and ideals."

"And friends. Then, the next thing I know, I've become a Captain and he's become my pupil. For my ten years as Captain of the Twelfth Division what time wasn't dedicated to work was dedicated to teaching him." Both sense a powerful Spiritual Pressure in the distance and Tia slowly stands. "Looks like it's show time, Miss Harribel..."

"Unfortunately." The Shark Queen turns towards the door, leaving the room and then the warm shop behind for the frigid air of the World of the Living. A small burst of static accompanies her Sonido as she races towards the familiar Spiritual Pressure...

* * *

The Garganta closes with a screech and a smirk appears on the face of the Panther Lord as he gazes down at the World of the Living below. 'Fuckin' took long enough to get back to full strength,' Grimmjow thinks to himself. 'But it'll all be worth it to see that bastard finally die!' He takes a single step forward, suspended in air when a burst of static sounds. He takes a step back in surprise, recognizing the immense Spiritual Pressure immediately.

Icy blue eyes meet sea-green as the two Espada stare across at each other. "Going somewhere...Grimmjow?" Tia asks him. A sharp wind whips her wool cloak this way and that as she regards him with the same damn eyes she had in Los Noches...like he isn't even worth her time.

"Not that it's any of your business...but I'm going to kill someone!" replies Grimmjow, patience already wearing thin. He doesn't even bother to ask her how she's still alive after being chased out of Los Noches by Aizen. He doesn't care to know, after all.

"You mean Ichigo Kurosaki...sorry. But I can't allow you to kill that boy." The Panther Lord growls a bit in response. "Killing him would void the deal I'm going to offer you, Grimmjow."

"Why in the hell would I be interested in anything you have to offer?"

"Because taking it means surviving without being hunted by the Shinigami. It's the same one Nel took...the same one I took." Grimmjow notices the badge held tight to her bicep and Tia follows his view. "Finally noticed my Lieutenant's badge?"

"Kuh...so you've gone and become a Shinigami lap-dog, Tia? Pathetic." The Shark Queen doesn't even bat an eyelash at his taunt as she still regards him with that same disinterested stare. "And if I say 'no'?" Tia reaches back towards her Zanpakuto and Grimmjow mimics the motion, reaching for the tsuka of his own at his left hip.

"I think you know what happens, Girmmjow. If you will not work with us, then we can't allow you to run free doing as you please."

"What makes you think you can kill me, Tia?" challenges Grimmjow.

"Perhaps you've forgotten the difference in our rank, Grimmjow. By all means...try me. One way or another, your wandering ends tonight. You know both possible out-comes so make your choice."

"Servitude or death...? Huh! Even if I considered takin' it and workin' with those fuckin' Shinigami it doesn't like much of a deal to me! Besides that, what's with that change of attitude all of the sudden? One minute we're to be exterminated like pests and the next they're recruiting us?"

"Central Forty-Six and Yamamoto decided that you're more valuable alive then dead...if you can be brought to heel. Meaning, if you work with us rather then against us then you'll be treated like any other Shinigami. Assigned to a Division and, of course, you get to kill Hollows to your missing heart's content. Who knows...you may even get assigned to the Eleventh Division where fighting amongst each other is not only tolerated it's encouraged."

"You're pushing this awfully hard...what's wrong? Feeling nostalgic or something fuckin' stupid like that, Tia?"

"Hardly. Personally...I'd just prefer to kill you and be done with it, Grimmjow." The Panther Lord growls in response, gripping the tsuka of his Zanpakuto tighter. Even if he IS pissed off he has to think rationally if he decides to fight Tia. She isn't someone he can just charge blindly. "I think you're more of a head-ache then you're worth even if you are the former Sexta Espada."

"...Say I accept. Then what happens?"

"Then you come back to the Soul Society with me, Grimmjow, where things are explained fully to you."

"And if I refuse?"

"I already told you. If you refuse...that will be the end of you. Unlike Ichigo, I'll deal the finish blow." The Shark Queen sighs a bit. "Whether your acknowledge it or not there really is only one choice in front of you, Grimmjow. You can't out-run me and you can't over-power me. The only thing you can do is accept the deal that is being given to you. Accept the reality that the moment you came to the World of the Living you had no other options left."

He grits his teeth, all the while giving her a glare that would have frozen the blood of anyone else. As much as it kills him to admit it the only other option is to fight the Shark Queen. He'd attacked Ulquiorra without a second thought and if he'd been a bit slower would have paid for it with his life...attacking Tia WOULD cost him his life. "Kuh...fine. I guess I'll take you up on your offer, Tia, since I didn't survive in Los Noches just to die now."

"Unfortunately...I knew you would..."

* * *

- - The Soul Society - -

There are several people gathered in the room, all Shinigami except for the Shark Queen and the Panther Lord. The Sexta Espada stares at the old man in silence while Yamamoto stares right back. "I assume everything has been explained to you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," speaks Yamamoto.

"Yeah," grunts Grimmjow. "Tia and I had ourselves a nice little chat. In exchange for not bumpin' me off you Shinigami are put me work. That about the gist of it, old man?" Yamamoto ignores his insult for the moment to elaborate.

"You will be watched closely until such a time it has been deemed that you are not a threat to the Soul Society. You are forbidden from viewing or obtaining any information that may prove dangerous to the Soul Society in the wrong hands until then. For now you will be assigned to the Eleventh Division under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Have you an objections?"

"Kuh. Doesn't matter much to me as long as the guy isn't a fuckin' weakling."

"Zaraki is the one who killed Nnoitra Gilga in Los Noches," Tia tells him. "He'll probably want to fight you when you go to meet him, Grimmjow."

"That is true," agrees the only woman among the four Captains off to his left. "I should start preparing the Fourth Division for the two of them. But before you go off fighting him, Grimmjow, you should let me have a look at that wound on your chest. It doesn't look like it's received proper medical attention."

"Hmph. Listen, woman, I don't need your pity or your help. I treated the wound myself so that should be good enough!" The three Captains standing beside her stare at him as though he's suddenly sprouted a second head before looking away, trying intently to focus on anything but Grimmjow and the woman. A cold chill races down his spine as he gazes at the small woman, offering him only a smile...that doesn't quite seem like a smile in his opinion.

"My, you certainly are lively. But..." Her smile grows slightly and with it the feeling of fear in his gut. "...why don't you just let me have a look at that wound, Grimmjow." It's not a request and he actually swallows before nodding dumbly in agreement.

"Y...Yeah. Sure."

"Alright, then. If we're finished here I'll await your arrival at the Fourth Division." The feeling of dread disappears almost immediately and the Sexta blinks in confusion before looking down at his slightly trembling hand while the woman leaves Yamamoto office.

"Bit of advice, Grimmjow, don't get on Unohana's bad side," Tia tells him.

"Gee, ya fuckin' think?!" snarls Grimmjow. "That's something ya fuckin' tell someone before something bad happens!"

"It must have slipped my mind." He growls in response but doesn't say anything, having a feeling he's pushed the Shark Queen just about as far as her patience will go for one day.

"Is that all?"

"No. Where is Lilynette and Starrk at?"

"Hmph. What I am? Their keeper?" Tia narrows her sea-green eyes slightly. "I haven't got the slightest idea where that lazy bastard and his mouthy brat headed off to. Once I was able walk I left Los Noches. And if you ask me about that chalky skinned bastard Ulquiorra, I don't know and I don't care. Hopefully that prick is dying in a ditch somewhere."

After a moment Tia sighs and shakes her head in response. "If that is all then that concludes this meeting," speaks Yamamoto. "Dismissed!" They leave the Head Captain's office in silence, closing the doors behind them as they do so.

"I'll show Grimmjow to the Fourth Division," the white haired Captain tells them all. "And then take him to the Eleventh. You can go on ahead."

"You're sure, Jushiro?" asks Tia.

"Yes. It's no problem." After a moment the Shark Queen nods and then turns away with the dark haired young Captain. They only get a few feet between themselves and the others when the Sexta calls out.

"Hey! You!" calls Grimmjow. Both stop and the young Captain looks at him.

"For the record my name is Daisuke Arata not 'you'," replies the young Captain. "Now, what can I do for you, Grimmjow?"

"You're Tia's Captain, right? She's your Lieutenant." Daisuke nods in the affirmative. "Hmph...how'd a weakling like you manage to beat Tia and become her Captain?" He chuckles a bit in response and then turns away.

"Normally, I'd do what Kisuke used to do to me by pinning you to the ground with my Zanpakuto and then threatening you to teach you a lesson. But...being assigned to the Eleventh Division is punishment enough for that kind of remark." The Sexta narrows his eyes a bit in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Oh, trust me, you'll find out when you meet Lieutenant Kusajishi."

"You have my sympathy...for what good it'll do, Grimmjow," adds Tia before the two turn and walk down the hall leaving Grimmjow slightly wary of heading to the Eleventh Division now...

* * *

"So he has no idea where the other three," speaks Daisuke tapping a pen against his desk top. He across their shared office at Tia. "How about you? You know both of them as well as he does. Any ideas?" The Shark Queen sighs a bit in response.

"Knowing Starrk...somewhere quiet where he can sleep all day," replies Tia. "That could be anywhere in Hueco Mundo. Even if Aizen is dead the Espada collapsed only a Vasto Lorde would risk straying close to him and even then only if it was incredibly stupid."

"Well, searching all of Hueco Mundo definitely isn't something we're going to be doing. But...he IS the Primera so it wouldn't be hard to locate his Spiritual Pressure if we took a trip there to investigate the possibility."

"We don't have to be as concerned about Starrk and Lilynette or Ulquiorra as we were about Grimmjow. None of those three are likely to go destroying anything in the World of the Living without provocation. Starrk is too..." She pauses searching for the right word when Daisuke speaks.

"Lazy?" volunteers Daisuke, smiling a bit.

"Yes, lazy. Lilynette won't stray far from Starrk's side and Ulquiorra is too controlled to do it. We can look for the three of them at our own pace or just wait for them to turn up before approaching them."

"You think they'll just turn up randomly pop up on our radar? Just like that?"

"I think...something big is going on behind the scenes, Daisuke. You said Central Forty-Six has Yoruichi nosing around and then there is the sudden appearance of the those Espada we presumed were dead. Then, the appearance of those rebels within the Seireitei and how strangely Mayuri has been acting lately...something is definitely going on and I have a feeling that before everything is said and done we're going to need every ally we can get our hands on."

"Agreed. But...can we trust the allies we're trying to recruit? It'd be bad if we one of them betrayed us. Last thing we need is an Espada tearing up the Seireitei...or a Shinigami for that matter."

"We'll just have to cross that bridge if we come to it. Until then, we should just keep an eye out for Ulquiorra or Starrk and Lilynette and try to get them on our side as quickly possible." Daisuke is silent for a few moments before setting his pen down.

"You intimidated Grimmjow onto our side, Tia. Coyote Starrk is the Primera...as strong as you are intimidating him is going to be impossible, isn't it?"

"Besides Nel and myself, Starrk is the most reasonable of them. As long as we don't threaten Lilynette or to a lesser degree Starrk himself...he won't attack us. If we keep that in mind and talk calmly he'll listen."

"What about Ulquiorra?"

"He...is a bit more unpredictable. If we don't provoke him he shouldn't attack us and again, he'll listen if we talk. We just may not like his answer." The Shark Queen sighs and then stands. "If we happen to encounter Ulquiorra...I want you to stay away from him. Don't lower your guard for even a second around him, Daisuke." Daisuke nods in understanding.

"Alright."

"Now...could you tell me who's been sitting at my desk while I've been gone?" The young Captain arches a brow in question. "I'm very aware of where I left everything before I was sent to the World of the Living."

"I had Kouta take care of your paperwork while you were gone. Didn't want it piling up, you know."

"I see. Well...at least it was done correctly, then." He grins and nods again. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep." Tia approaches the door and stops when Daisuke speaks.

"What me to tuck you in, Tia?"

She glances over her should at him. A mischievous glint sparkles in his amber eyes and a small smile appears on his face. "Hmm...is that proper talk between a Captain and Lieutenant, Daisuke?"

"Definitely not. But I'm doing it anyway."

"Very well...I suppose I could humor you." The teasing tone of the Shark Queen causes him to chuckle a bit in response and follow as she leaves the office...


End file.
